1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking device for a safety belt having a belt lock into which a plug-in tongue can be inserted and be locked by at least one locking latch. The locking latch can be moved by a manual pressure element transversely to the plug-in guide from the locked position to the open position. A spring-activated, sliding ejector is disposed in the plug-in guide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the known belt locks for safety belts, the locking latch, required for locking the plug-in tongue which is connected with the free belt end of the safety system, can slide perpendicularly to the insertion path of the plug-in tongue against the force of a spring into an opening position by the operation of a pressure element, as for example, a pressure button. After the plug-in tongue has been pulled out, the locking latch falls back into the lock position again. A so-called ejector which moves in the direction of the plug-in path against a spring force thereby comes in contact with the forward end of the inserted tongue, and is pressed back, whereby tension is stored in the spring. In the locked position of the plug-in tongue, the ejector presses with a certain force onto the tongue, so that, after the locking latch has been manually moved to the opening position, the pretensioned ejector ejects the plug-in tongue from the belt lock, and in some cases retains the locking latch in the opening position thereafter.
In this locking system wherein the locking edge of the plug-in tongue is always pressed against the locking latch with a certain force, the danger exists that the motion of the locking latch to the opening position is inhibited to a considerable extent by the mentioned pressure force of the ejector, and which force the tongue also presses onto the locking latch. The danger even exists that this motion may be blocked or prevented by the high friction, occurring particularly for example, at rounded edges of the plug-in tongue and the locking latch, so that the ejection of the tongue is obstructed or even prevented. The consequence of the locking device failing to open may be severe in the case of a crash, when the person using the safety device is exposed to an immediate danger in the damaged vehicle and should be capable of freeing himself from the vehicle without delay, or be removed from there by the rescue service.